This invention relates to a device usable in climbing, and more particularly to a carabiner that has two usable chambers.
Rock climbing and rappelling have recently become more popular, as have other so-called "extreme" sports. Rock climbing offers individuals an opportunity to be outdoors and participate in an activity that is both rewarding and challenging, while at the same time being non-destructive to the natural environment. Rock climbing has become so popular that there are now many facilities across the country that allow individuals to climb indoors on artificial rock faces.
Rock climbing involves the challenge of navigating a rock face which is often essentially vertical. At the start of the climb, the climber will determine the path to be taken as the climber ascends the rock face. The climber will generally need to use his or her entire body as that ascent takes place. Beyond the climber's body, a number of pieces of equipment are generally used by the rock climber. This equipment varies from climbing shoes equipped with tough rubber soles, to sewn harnesses, to special climbing rope.
One of the most common pieces of climbing equipment is a carabiner. Carabiners can be used outside the sport of climbing, but are typically within the sport of climbing for a great variety of purposes, and are often specifically designed for climbing. For example, carabiners can be used to secure a belay device to the harness of the climber, and can be used for abseiling and belaying after the climber has reached the top of the climb. Carabiners can also be used to hold other pieces of equipment on the harness of the climber, and to secure the climbing rope to the climber. The carabiner is, therefore, a staple component of a climber's equipment package.
Prior art carabiners have typically been oval, D-shaped or pear-shaped and can be made from aluminum or steel. While steel provides a stronger material, steel carabiners are typically used only for rescue, industrial and institutional applications. Aluminum carabiners are much more common and are lighter and less expensive that steel carabiners. While not as strong as the steel carabiners, aluminum carabiners are well-equipped to handle the loads encountered by the typical rock climber.
Prior art carabiners have a main body and a gate which cooperate to form an enclosure which is used for a variety of purposes as discussed above. The gate of the prior art carabiner is biased towards a closed position. When the climber desires to place a rope, loop, clip or other piece of equipment within the enclosure of the carabiner, the gate may be pivoted inwardly, allowing access to the enclosure. The gate will pivot to a closed position under the influence of a biasing spring. Often the carabiner will be used when the climber is on the face of the rock, and in an awkward position. One problem with prior art carabiners is that they must be properly oriented with respect to the piece of equipment to which they will be attached. The carabiner must be oriented so that the gate faces the piece of equipment. This can be awkward and disadvantageous if the climber is in a position which makes it difficult to so position the carabiner. If nothing else, it requires the climber to be concerned about one additional factor while on the face of the rock.
Further, prior art carabiners have only one usable chamber, formed by the main body and the gate. This limits the functions which can be performed by the carabiner, as well as requiring the carabiner to have a particular orientation when being attached to a piece of equipment.
Therefore, a carabiner is needed which overcomes the above drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art carabiners.